


To the Theatre

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Victorian Era AU, alternative universe, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: "But, you're not a woman.""Sometimes I am."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

He hasn't been in a house in almost 3 years. 

After the war, he had no where to go. He had no family in the new America, no friends to call his own or even a clue as to where to go. He supposed he could find housing in a tenement, but they were full and he was left in cold and hot conditions. He went without food for days at a time, weeks and months without shaving or bathing, and he grew used to filthy feel of dirt and skin under his nails and ash in his hair. 

Colin honestly didn't care, not one bit, until he saw him. The young lad with gorgeous features, with long legs and thick mane of dark hair. He was smitten instantly. How could he not be? The boy was gorgeous, a real looker and if Colin was honest, he would've guessed the poor thing was married off to a young woman judging by the times Colin's counted him buying lovely dresses from the finest shop in the town. Strange, because the young man only had 3 suits, and Colin would know that because he's also kept track of the colors and the days between each wear. 

But, Colin was careful. He knew when to look away, not to catch the boys eyes. He knew which alley to turn when he followed him, undetected. And, yes, Colin supposes he should've stopped after the first few days of doing this, but honestly, the boy had a hold on him; and a tight one at that. It became a thing, every Tuesday the boy bought a new dress, every Thursday he bought groceries from the shops, and Colin could almost bet his bottom dollar he would see the boy on Saturdays, buying woman's beauty products.

Strangely, one Tuesday, the boy didn't show. He didn't buy a new dress, and that worried Colin more than it should've. He wasn't Colin's other, so why should he care? He waited it out, hoping he would show on Thursday for groceries. But, he didn't. He didn't show on Saturday, either. By that point, the only thing to calm Colin's nerves was a good pint of ale. 

Thank God Colin has made a friend with the owner of the place. He drank until he couldn't see straight. It seemed like it was to be a normal, warm, drunk night for him. He knew he could probably find a prostitute, one with long legs and thick dark hair. But, he also knew no one could compare to the lovely boy that haunts his dreams. Not matter the price or range, nothing could possibly come close to the perfect that was Colin's boy. He was weaving through the crowd when a fight broke out. 

He does recall much, a few shouts towards him and then he felt a spark of pain shoot up his back and blossom in his chest, and he was out. 

He honestly didn't imagine he would wake up in a beautiful bedroom, cool with the morning breeze and the sounds of humming filling the air. If it weren't for the pain still vibrating in him, he would've jumped from the bed and made a run for it. He feared he was paralyzed, he couldn't feel his arm, but he could see that it was wrapped and draped over his stinging chest. This definitely isn't a hospital, way too nice, and a calling it a tenement would just be stupid. It's someone's house, but who would take a homeless drunk in?

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Colin was sure he was dead. No way, no how would someone just take him. Nope. Not a single chance. He shuts his eyes as tightly as he can, breathing slowly as he hears gentle bare feet come closer to the bed. He swear he can feel his heart about to leap from his chest. Maybe he can play dead. 

"Don't try to fool me."

Playing dead isn't working. Okay, fine, but what can Colin do? Pretend to pass out, just lay there like a sack of potatoes or–

"Open your eyes."

Hesitantly, Colin cracked open his brown eyes before they blew wide seeing the boy of his dreams standing beside the bed, dressed in Colin's favorite dark suit. Oh. It's the boys house. Of course. So, Colin is surely dead. The boy gently smiles at him, a hand reaching out to pat at Colin's covered knee. Even with the blanket separating them, he can feel how warm his hand is. Nice and inviting.

"I'm glad you're alright. I didn't know what to expect."

Colin frowned. "Expect?"

The boy nods. His fingers gingerly move the older mans legs over a bit before he sits down on the bed, sitting sideways to Colin. "You were beaten badly from what I saw in the window. I had to pay a man to go in and drag you out, and then pay a little more to carry you here."

It doesn't make any sense to Colin. He saw him in the window? Drunk and probably in the arms of a barely dressed woman? Oh, how shame sets in for Colin. He cannot possibly imagine what the boy thought when he saw him like that. He really, really doesn't want to think about it, it makes his stomach sick. But, wait. The boy knew his face, then? How? 

"Why did you help me?"

A small smirk is wearing on his face now, as if it's a joke and Colin isn't in on it. Damn youths think everything is funny. "I know a suitor when I see one. Besides, it's a woman's job to take care of a man."

"But, you're not a woman." 

The boys smirk broadens. "Sometimes I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's are love, comments are completely adored!


End file.
